In a dynamic network environment, for example a wireless communication network, where devices may serve and be served by a changing list of other devices, the environment should include a system and method for managing user interface resources.
Present systems to not provide a user friendly and efficient mechanism for managing user interface resources in a dynamic network environment. Present systems may be deficient in a variety of ways. For example and without limitation, a present system may require a user to perform an inconvenient array of set-up procedures to utilize a particular user interface resource with a particular system. Such set-up procedures may include, for example, physically altering system connections and/or manually specifying communication link parameters. The user may, for example, have to perform such set-up procedures on numerous systems.
Also for example, a user may have to perform various inconvenient set-up procedures when the user desires to switch systems with which the user is utilizing a particular user interface resource. Such set-up procedures may include, for example, performing manual operations to tear down and establish communication links between the user interface resource and the old and new systems. The user may, for example, have to perform such set-up procedures on a multitude of systems, which may even comprise, for example, the system with which the user no longer desires to utilize the user interface resource.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.